


Mount Her

by Ratty-Rodent (Rat2rrj)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Biting, F/F, PWP, Trans Peridot human au, humping, implied face sitting, inspired by a couple of fan arts on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 09:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13455261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rat2rrj/pseuds/Ratty-Rodent
Summary: Two girls in love have sex on a bed.





	Mount Her

Amethyst mounted Peridot, reaching around her jerking hips to hold the tense little length in her palm. 

"Ah-Amethyst please!" Peridot moaned. 

"Yeah? You want it?" Amethyst thumbed slow circles around the tip. Peridot groaned and nodded furiously, pre soaking the sheets beneath them. 

Amethyst smiled in half-lidded satisfaction at the display below her. 'Peri was always hot but damn, all this for me?' 

With a wanton whine, Peridot thrust eagerly against Amethyst's cupped fingers. The fat girl bit her lip at the sound and stretched to lap sweat from Peridot's shoulders. In a moment of lust, she nipped right beside the spine. Peridot came like a shot from the bite and the last-minute hook of crafty fingers. 

Shivery and overwhelmed, Peridot fell to her side on the sheets. Amethyst on the other hand pressed close, lightly humping the back of Peridot's thigh. Peridot chuckled, feeling her stiffness ebb but not her desire. 

"Somebody sounds like she needs to get her rocks off." 

"U-uh huh," Amethyst admitted, now shamelessly frotting. Peridot let herself be used for a few strokes, contemplating the moment in endorphin-swamped bliss. She rolled further and nuzzled into Amethyst's warm belly, gazing up at her with adoring eyes.

"C'mere, beautiful." 

Amethyst's glazed eyes brightened when Peridot indicated her mouth with the lick of a forefinger. 

A beaming Amethyst needed no second bidding.


End file.
